Something special
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Rachel confronts Brody and Ms. July about what happened while she was in Ohio.
1. Confrontation

Rachel walked with her head ducked down, trying her best to avoid a certain upper classman; she had just gotten back from her weekend in Ohio and she somewhat regretted going back to NYADA. After her phone call with Cassandra and finding out Brody spent the night with her, she just wanted to disappear.

"Rach!" She heard, making her close her eyes and suck in a sharp breath; it was Brody.

"Rach, hey!" He smiled down at her. "Missed you this weekend."

"I'm sure you did." She kept walking in a pace that was hard for Brody to keep up with.

"Well, hey." He started jogging beside her. "I thought maybe you'd wanna practice for your audition. I could help."

"Thank you, but I don't need your help." She turned a corner found herself in front of Cassandra's classroom, hesitant to go in. She gripped the strap of her bag tightly, feeling her stomach churn as she thought of Brody and her dance teacher together.

"What do you mean?" He asked in surprise. "Rach, this is a huge audition, I'm happy to help, really."

"Well, I don't need it." She hissed, pushing the doors to her dance class open.

The blonde haired teacher stood in the middle of the floor, smirking at her student and the boy standing behind her. "Hello, Rachel. I see you're back from Ohio."

Rachel stood tall with her back straight. "I see you're back from your weekend with Brody."

The whole classroom stopped and stared at Ms. July, astounded that she had actually slept with a student from the university.

Cassandra's mouth gaped open. "Excuse me, but just who do you think you are, throwing out my private life like that?"

"I think." Rachel breathed. "I'm the girl who stands a better chance than you on broadway. I think I'm the girl who won't let something as silly as a phone call in the middle of my performance be the end of my entire career. I _think_…I'm the girl who has something special waiting for her back in Ohio, while you have nothing."

Cassandra's face held a scowl, seething and wanting nothing more than to strangle the little brunette standing in front of her. "How…dare…you. How dare you, Rachel Berry, think you can even compare to me. I was the broadway star, I was the center of attention, and _I _will be number one again, knocking you off your high horse and making you realize what a stupid, pathetic little girl you are!"

"I may be a little girl in your eyes…but in the eyes of producers, I'm not washed up like you are, Cassandra July. If anyone here is pathetic, it's you. Sleeping with a student to make herself feel better because she's so overrated she can't stand to look at herself in the mirror…it's just sad." Rachel turned on her heel and walked past a stunned Brody.

He finally snapped out of it and ran after her. "Rachel, wait! Please?!" He finally caught up and tugged her arm to stop her.

"You need to let me go." She faced him. "I really don't know what I _thought _I felt for you, but I can assure you that it isn't there anymore."

"Rachel, I'm sorry! It's just that…you bailed on me last minute to go look for your ex-boyfriend who was hundreds of miles away. How was I supposed to feel?"

Rachel scoffed. "What I did was no excuse for you playing me."

"Playing you?!" Brody gasped. "I wasn't playing you, I-."

"Really?! You showing an interest in me, then turning around and sleeping with my dance instructor, wasn't playing me?!"

"I…" Brody looked at his feet. "It was a mistake, Rachel, a huge mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did." She cleared her throat. "I need to go. I have packing to do."

"Packing." Brody repeated with a small nod. "When you said you had something special waiting for you in Ohio, you meant Finn…didn't you?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I gave up something amazing with a boy I loved for someone I didn't even know. Goodbye, Brody. I hope you make it to where ever you hope to go in life."

Brody watched Rachel walk out of the doors of NYADA, taking in a deep breath and looked at his feet, regretting what happened with Cassandra July.

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing, Rachel." Kurt whispered on the plane back to Lima, Ohio.

"I do." She smiled to herself and looked out the plane window, seeing the runway of the airport. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kurt sighed heavily; he actually didn't want to be there since his relationship with Blaine ended, but it was for his best friend and his step-brother.

They hailed a cab and decided to stay at Rachel's for the night, seeing as they came in so late and Finn would have more than likely been asleep.

"Oh, my baby!" Rachel's dad hugged her tightly.

"Hi, daddy." Rachel giggled. "Kurt and I are very tired and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so is it okay if we go to bed?"

"Oh, of course, of course." He smiled, taking her bags and walking up to her room with Kurt trailing behind them.

"Why did you tell your dad that you're tired?" Kurt asked after Rachel's father walked out of the room.

"Because." Rachel explained. "If I didn't, he'd ask what I was doing back so soon. I can't very well tell him about what happened with Ms. July and Brody."

"Why not?" Kurt snorted. "I would."

"And that's what makes you and I so different." Rachel stated, unpacking her suitcase and grabbing a change of clothes.

"Still." Kurt sighed, flipping through a magazine. "You'll have to tell him eventually."

"Right now, I just want to see Finn." She flung herself onto her bed after changing into her pajamas. "I wasn't lying when I told my dad I was tired, Kurt. Ready for bed?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, jumping in next to her. "I missed how soft your bed was." He snuggled into the extra pillow and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Rachel smiled and turned to her lamp, flicking it off and feeling her eyelids go heavy.

She eventually found herself unable to sleep no matter how tired she was. She ended up staring at her ceiling with the memories of Finn flashing through her mind. At one point, she wanted so desperately to get rid of them, but now she couldn't see herself living without them. They were a reminder of the love she shared with someone and that it was rare to have something so special.

"_How could I have possibly given up everything with Finn_…_for Brody_?" She thought to herself. "_I need you_, _Finn_."

It was around 3 in the morning when she finally drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of her first and only love, Finn Hudson.

* * *

**After what happened with Ms. July and Brody, I just wanted to strangle both of them T_T**


	2. Girlfriend

Finn walked into the school looking like a zombie; he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Sam asked. "You look like you got hit by a bus and just got discharged from the hospital."

"Just tired." Finn placed his briefcase on the piano and turned to the Glee club. "Okay, guys, let's talk about the plan for sectionals, yeah?"

"Can you believe sectionals is already here?" Tina said in disbelief. "It seems like just yesterday we won nationals."

Finn instantly smiled at the memory of winning with his friends and his then girlfriend, Rachel. "So, let's keep the streak going and win sectionals."

"Yeah!" Brittany gave Artie a high-five.

"So, what songs are we doing?" Marley asked.

"Uh…" Finn pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I got it! Since superheroes are in right now, we'll do something with power songs."

"Sounds kinda lame." Jake snorted.

"Ignoring you." Finn continued. "You guys are all friends here, sort of. Some of you have enemies here, so I'm pairing Jake up with Ryder, Marley up with Kitty, and you guys will present yourselves as a team by the end of this week."

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Marley asked timidly, not really wanting to be stuck with Kitty and her truckload of insults for an entire week.

"Everything will be fine." Ryder took her hand and kissed it, making her blush and Jake roll his eyes.

"Okay, so-." Finn started.

"Wait, we don't have to…wear costumes, do we?" Marley interrupted him again.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Costumes will only make this much more fun."

"Right." Marley looked at her hands and realized she was still holding on to Ryder's, so she squeezed his fingers lightly.

"So!" Finn began again. "Let's say we-."

From the doorway, a throat had been cleared, causing him to groan.

"Is this interrupt-Finn-day or something?!" He snapped and turned to the door, his eyes going wide. "Ra-Rachel?"

"Hi." She smiled, stepping into the choir room. "I don't mean to interrupt your lesson, but-."

"No! No, no, no, no." Finn spoke fast with a smile. "It's okay. Uh, what are…what are you doing back?"

"I uh, wanted to speak to you." She looked at her feet, feeling vulnerability wash over her, like it had the first time they'd been together.

"Well, uh." He looked at hi class and nodded at Artie to keep it going. "Let's talk." He led her out of the choir room and into the empty hallway. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know you said you didn't want to see me anymore, but-."

"I shouldn't have." He interjected. "I miss you, Rach. I could never stay away from you no matter how hard I tried. I was just so-."

"Finn, listen." She closed her eyes. "I-I…I came back because…"

"Because of Brody, right?" Finn asked suddenly. "Because you chose him. Thanks for trying to let me down easy, Rachel, but a phone call would have sufficed."

"No!" Rachel stepped closer to him. "No, I didn't choose Brody, there was never a choice. I love _you_ and only you."

"You do?" He looked at her with surprise. "Even after…everything?"

"Especially…after everything." She wrapped her arms around him. "I thought everything would be okay at NYADA, but I couldn't do it without you."

"Rach." Finn whispered, squeezing her. "God, Rachel, I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry, Finn."

"I should be the one saying sorry." He pulled back slightly. "Rachel, I should have never ignored you. I was ashamed of what happened with the army, I didn't want you think less of me."

"I could never." She smiled at him. "Finn, you know I think you're great. I never once believed you _couldn_'_t _make something of yourself. You can do anything, be anything you wanted, and I would be there for you."

"Rachel." He shook his head. "You have an amazing opportunity at NYADA, and I…I'm having a great time coaching the New Directions. I know what I want to do. I want to be the Glee club teacher."

"Then I'll support you." She looked into his eyes. "I love you, Finn. There's no reason for me to be at NYADA if you're not there with me. And if you love coaching Glee club, then coach away. It's good for you to do something you love and enjoy. I'll back you up 100%."

Finn beamed, leaning in and kissing her. He held on to her so tightly, she was starting to lose her breath and she didn't seem to mind.

Rachel stood on her toes, trying to match his height. "Finn."

"Yes?"

"We have some um, company." She pulled away from him, blushing and looking at the doorway of the choir room.

Finn turned around just in time to catch the Glee club scramble back into the room. He laughed when he heard the chairs screeching from them trying to sit down quickly.

* * *

Rachel smiled. "I wanna meet them."

"You do?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, running into the choir room and standing in the middle of the floor.

"Okay, guys." Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "This is Rachel Berry."

"Who?" Kitty asked with the attitude her voice always carried.

"Rachel Berry." Finn repeated. "She's going to uh, help us out."

"Thanks, but some of us don't need help." Kitty smoothed out her skirt and smirked at them.

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "Let's hear you sing and _I_'_ll_ decide if you need help."

"Fine." Kitty got out of her seat and shooed them out of the middle of the floor. She glanced at Marley and Ryder holding hands and laughed.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

Marley glanced around, trying to avoid looking at Kitty as she sang to Ryder.

"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherf****** princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"

Kitty pointed in Marley's direction, rolling her eyes.

"She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again"

Jake glanced between Marley and Kitty, ready to jump up and drag Kitty out of there if she got too close to Marley.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!"

Kitty finished with a smile on her face while Rachel nodded as if she were impressed.

"Good job." Rachel said. "But, I think I'd like to hear you sing." She pointed to Marley.

* * *

**Who else was pissed that Rachel forgave Brody? And that he was all "Why do you care who I sleep with?" **

**And I know Kitty would NEVER sing that song, I just though it'd be kinda funny...hopefully ha  
**


	3. Fighter

"M-Me?" Marley asked, suddenly becoming nervous. "Uh…"

"Yeah." Rachel beamed. "I saw you as Sandy in Grease and you were fantastic. I want to see if you can be just as fantastic without being someone else. There's nothing better than performing without a mask."

"Um. Okay." Marley breathed, getting up from her chair and standing by Rachel. "I um…It won't be as good as Kitty's."

"I know." Rachel whispered to her. "It'll be better."

Marley smiled and nodded. "Okay. I got this."

"After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter"

She pointed at Kitty, making the blonde haired girl scowl at her as an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more

It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter"

"Whoo!" Rachel clapped, giving Marley a hug. "That was amazing!"

"Really good job, Marley." Finn smiled at her. "Now…"

Marley gave Rachel a small smile and mouthed a thank you before taking her seat and listening to Finn give instructions for sectionals.

Rachel smiled warmly at her, seeing a little bit of herself in Marley. When she saw Kitty pull her little stunt, she thought she saw Quinn, Ms. July, and Sue Sylvester all packed into one.


	4. Quality Time

"Oh, Finn, I missed Glee club so much!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting with him at a local coffee shop after their day at school. "I never thought I'd miss this place as much I did."

"Having you back is only gonna make Glee club that much more fun." He smiled at her excitement. "So, what was all that today with Kitty and Marley?"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't notice?"

"Not really." Finn shrugged. "All I know is that they don't get along very well."

"Because of a boy." Rachel pointed out. "My guess is the stud, Ryder Lynn."

"Ryder?" Finn chuckled. "The new sophomore?"

"Well, it only makes sense. He's a football player, amazing performer, and he's good looking."

"Well." Finn cleared his throat. "Not that good looking."

"Oh, relax." Rachel giggled. "Don't get so jealous."

"I can't help it." He whined.

"Have you thought of a way to make those two get along?" She took a drink of her coffee.

"Nope. I still have to deal with Ryder and Jake not getting along."

"Oh, Jake!" Rachel nearly face palmed. "Noah's brother! Wow, he looks so much like him, it was almost as if I were looking at Noah himself."

"Right, well, apparently he and Ryder have it out for each other. I suppose you're gonna tell me it's about a girl."

"Not just any girl, Finn Hudson." She slapped his arm. "Marley."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I saw the way Jake looked at her and Ryder today, he has feelings for her."

"It doesn't make any sense." Finn shook his head. "And I need more coffee." He got up and walked over to the counter to as for a refill.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed, but felt her pocket vibrating. She dug it out of her jeans and answered. "Hello?"

"Rachel." A boy croaked on the other end.

"Brody?" She hardly recognized his voice from how raspy it was.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry about what happened with Cassandra, just…please come back?"

"No, Brody, now please stop calling me? I already withdrew from NYADA and I'm having a great time back in Ohio."

"Rach, I need you." He whispered. "I screwed up and I feel like crap, I just want you to come back so I can show you how much I mean it."

"Brody, stop it." She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I understand that what happened with Cassandra was a mistake, but I couldn't be with you even if I wanted to. It wouldn't feel right, my heart wouldn't be in it."

"Because of Finn. Because of someone who put you on a train to New York, ignored you for four months, then comes back thinking you can go back to the way things were."

"I love Finn." Rachel insisted. "I love him and I don't care about what happened, because he came back to me. He apologized and explained himself. Where you even going to tell me about you and Ms. July?" She heard nothing but silence. "I didn't think so. Goodbye, Brody."

Rachel ended the phone call and turned off her cellphone.

"So, is Kurt in town too?" Finn asked after he sat down next to her.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "I think he spent the day with Burt actually. He said he'd see you when you got home."

"Why didn't he come down to the school today?"

"Blaine." She answered simply. "It still hurts for him and I'm sure it still hurts for Blaine also, but Kurt really wasn't looking forward to seeing him."

"Well, this is a small town, he's bound to see him eventually."

"I know." She nodded. "But right now, he just wants time."

Finn kissed the top of her head and looked out the window at the people passing by, feeling happy for the first time in six months.

* * *

"I'm home!" Finn announced, setting his bag on the couch. He got no response, but followed the sound of laughter coming from his kitchen. Following the noise, he found his mom, step-dad, and Kurt gathered around the kitchen table.

Kurt had been telling stories of the few weeks he had spent in New York with Rachel.

"Hey guys." Finn greeted with a smile.

"Oh, honey!" His mom stood from her seat and made her way to the microwave. "I saved you a plate."

"Thanks." He sat down as she placed the plate in front of him. "Hey, Kurt, thought I'd find you here."

"Hi." Kurt smiled. "So, how was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"Just hung out with Rachel." Finn answered with a small smile. "You?"

"Spent time with mom and dad." Kurt laughed. "So, are you and Rachel…?"

"Maybe." Finn teased, knowing his brother hated when he played games like that. "What's it to you?"

"It's important." Kurt stated. "She gave up NYADA to come back here and be with you, and I-."

"I know." Finn swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You know?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "Then you are aware that I plan on convincing her to go back."

"I know that too." Finn nodded his head. "She said she wanted to stay, but I'm all for her going back to NYADA to live her dream, I'm just letting her be happy for now."

"Don't be so sure that she's going back." Kurt tapped the table lightly. "She's pretty intent on staying here if you are."

"No way." Finn snorted. "Rachel loves New York."

He didn't want to admit it, but Kurt may have been right. They had spent the entire day together and she never _once _mentioned going back to NYADA. He mentally slapped himself; how could he have been so stupid? Rachel Berry giving up her dream for Finn Hudson? No. There was no way in hell he would let that happen.

* * *

**Not sure if I should add some more Marley, Ryder, Jake, and Kitty parts. Only if you guys really want me to, but I'm not really sure where I'd go with them.**


End file.
